Happily Married
by mrs.whitlock-hale
Summary: Alice comes home from a shopping trip to find Jasper in pieces. What does she do to make it up to him? rated M for lemon.


1Disclaimer: I do not own any of any of the wonderful character, they are all Stephenie Meyer's.I don't own the Porshe either.

Happily Married

APOV

_Hmmm, Abercrombie is having a sale..._

As I walked through the mall, seeing what it has to offer, I was interrupted by my cell- phone. (A.N.- I realize this is a bit anticlimactic.)

"Hello?" I answered.

"Aly?" a familiar voice called.

"Yes Jazzy, what is it?"

"Please come home." he breathed.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"I need you." he practically whined.

_Oh dear, Rose and Emmett are at it again..._

"Okay Jazzy, I'll be there as soon as I can sweetie alright?"

"Hurry." he whispered

"I will, I love you." I promised.

"I love you too." said Jasper, hanging up. I drove home faster than I normally would, and rushed through the door.

"Jasper? Honey? Where are you?" I called, walking cautiously through the living room. I listened hard. I put my shopping bags beside the couch, and looked behind it. Jasper was in the fetal position and was rocking back and forth.

"JASPER!" I exclaimed, "Honey, are you alright?"

"Too...many...emotions." he wheezed.

"Ohh..Jazzy, I'm so sorry." I whispered, taking him into my arms and cradling his head on my lap.

"Aly..." Jasper whispered.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"Could we go upstairs?" he asked softly.

"Yes, of course." I said, carrying him up the stairs and into our room. I gently set him down on the bed and lay down beside him. I pushed his hair away from his face and asked, "Do you feel better?" He stroked my bottom lip with his thumb and said,

"Yes, much better, thank you." I scooted closer and he opened his arms, and I snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

" l love you." I whispered. He pressed his lips to my forehead and whispered back,

"I love you too."

We lay there for a while, my head on his shoulder, and him pressing his face into my hair. We closed our eyes, but didn't sleep. Jasper shifted next to me, and I opened my eyes. He positioned himself so that he was on top of me, but not crushing me. He brought a hand to my face and stroked my cheek. The calm he was radiating suddenly turned into lust, and he leaned forward and put his face in the juncture of where my neck met my shoulder, and kissed the skin there. He lifted himself up until he was eye-level with me, and he leaned in closer, touching his nose to mine. During this he never broke eye-contact with me. I raised my eyebrows and he returned it with a pleading look.

"You're my drug, and I need you now." he whispered in my ear. I sighed serenely and nodded for him to continue. He gripped the front of my shirt, but stopped when I gave him a severe look. He unbuttoned my shirt carefully, caring not to tear the fabric. The lust factor he was radiating got to me, and I suddenly threw myself onto his lap and crashed my lips to his. Jasper was startled, but obliged immediately. I tugged at his shirt, and he broke the kiss for a fraction of a second so I could bring his shirt over his head. With our lips still sealed together, he gently pushed me backwards, pressing me against the mattress. I dragged my nails down his spine, causing him to growl against my lips. Jasper ran his tongue along my lower lip, making me gasp and capture his mouth with mine. I opened my mouth slowly, and he growled with gentle impatience. I smoothed my hands up his abs and chest, making him purr. Suddenly, apparently the wait was too much for him and he yanked the rest of my shirt off and hurriedly unzipped his pants. He lay on top of me, his rock-hard member pressed against my hip. I don't remember my pants coming off, but I was suddenly just in my underwear. Jasper reached behind me and tore off my panties, shredding the cloth with a loud rip.

"You owe me another pair of those." I said when my lips were free.

"Can't I just pay you back like this/" Jasper asked.

"Tempting, but no.' I replied.

"Can I go to Victoria's Secret?"

"Yes."

"Daring or Dainty?"

"Surprise me."

"Dainty it is then." Jasper growled playfully. He smoothed his hand up my back and unhooked my bra, then leaned forward and kissed my neck and then went lower. Leaving a burning path where his lips touched me. His swollen manhood ached for release, and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I pushed his boxers down his hips with my feet, and Jasper growled again. My muscles suddenly tightened, denying him entrance.

"Aly, please..." he whispered in my ear. I grabbed his hips and impaled myself onto him. He hissed in pleasure, and captured my lips with his, invading my mouth again. Then, his lips became more persistent on mine, and he purred low in his throat. I entwined my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me, following his lips with the same intensity. The tension grew, and we suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I arched my back and screamed Jasper's name, the same time he yelled mine. Jasper collapsed on top of me, and was breathing heavily. My muscles tightened again, causing him to spill inside me. The lust factor washed over Jasper again, then he was pulling out of me and thrusting back into me, faster and rougher each time. Soon, I was gasping for the air I didn't need, begging for more. The climax shattered, and Jasper collapsed again. We lay there for a few moments, lost in the afterglow.

"I love you Jasper Hale." I breathed in his ear. He smiled against my skin and said,

" I love you too Alice Cullen." He pressed his lips gently to mine, and pulled out of me. He got up and headed to our shower. A few minutes later, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he came back. He picked me up and carried me to the shower and washed away the scent of our love. When he was done, he wrapped me in a towel, and brought us back to our room to get dressed. Then, Jasper took me to the garage and told me to get into the Porshe. Jasper drove at a comfortable speed of 135mph. Our destination surprised me, he took us to the mall.

"To make up for this morning." he explained. I hugged him tightly, and led him inside. First, I took him to a bookstore, which made him raise his eyebrows.

"Pick something out so you don't get bored when I'm trying stuff on." I smiled. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist, kissed me on the cheek and picked out a book. We hit a couple of stores, Jasper never said a word in complaint, he even replaced the underwear he ripped with one to his own liking. So what if the teenage female cashier tried to flirt with my husband, and yes I snarled loudly and Jasper had to lead me out of the shop. So what? But in the end, we just enjoyed each other's company and spent the day together. I guess that's what it truly means to be happily married.


End file.
